yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound Immortal
| romaji = Jibakushin | trans = Earthbound God | pt_name = Imortal Terrestre | fr_name = Esprit de la Terre Immortel | fr_trans= Immortal Spirit of the Earth | de_name = Erdgebundener Unsterblicher | cr_name = Prizemljeni Besmrtnik | ko_name = 지박신 |ko_romanized=Jibaksin |ko_hanja=地縛神 |ko_trans=Earthbound God | es_name = Inmortal Terrestre |es_trans = Immortal Terrestrial |it_trans = Terrestrial Immortal |it_name=Immortale Terrestre | sets = * Raging Battle * Ancient Prophecy * Stardust Overdrive * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} "Earthbound Immortal", known as "Earthbound God" ( Jibakushin) in Japan, is a sub-archetype of the "Earthbound" archetype. They were used by the Dark Signers in the anime. "Earthbound Immortal" are based on the Nazca Lines. Each of them is pictured rising from its corresponding Line and their form matches the being they represent, as well as their Type. The "Earthbound Immortals" each have a color of the rainbow on them. Members Playing style The "Earthbound Immortal" monsters are very powerful and have effects that range from inflicting Effect Damage to your opponent while locking their Battle Phase ("Chacu Challhua"), to taking control of an opposing monster, as in the case of "Uru". Also, all of them can attack their opponent directly and cannot be targeted for attacks. As powerful as they are, they have some drawbacks: there cannot be more than 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field at the same time, and they are all destroyed if there is no Field Spell Card active. If "Hardened Armed Dragon" is Tributed to Tribute Summon an "Earthbound Immortal" monster, it prevents it from being destroyed by card effects (including its own). Alternately, "Earthbound Linewalker" can be used to protect "Earthbound Immortal" monsters. "March of the Monarchs" will also stop them being destroyed by their own effects, as will the effect of "Number 66: Master Key Beetle". In an emergency situation, "Skill Drain" can also prevent them from destroying themselves. Their strategy basically relies on attacking directly and dealing huge damage every turn; if they are protected by cards like "Safe Zone" or "Mound of the Bound Creator", there are few ways of stopping them. "The Seal of Orichalcos" also works well in this Deck, as it can protect itself while boosting your monsters' ATK by 500. "Terraforming", and even "Ancient Fairy Dragon" if used carefully or alongside "Field Barrier"/"The Seal of Orichalcos", can assist in making sure you always have Field Spell(s). "Ancient Pixie Dragon" can also be included to increase draw power as this deck relies on Field Spells. Another strategy is to use "Mausoleum of the Emperor" (protected by "Field Barrier") with "Prohibition" blocking Spell and Trap removal cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Twin Twisters", and "Dust Tornado". This can also be supplemented by "Dark Bribe", "Magic Jammer", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "Ultimate Providence", and "Earthbound Wave", and "Trap Stun" in more desperate conditions. The "Earthbound Immortal" monsters can all be Summoned easily, due to having no restrictions on Special Summoning them (except the field-unique condition). Weaknesses Because they depend on Field Spell Cards being on the field, cards like "Ancient Fairy Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon" and even "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Twin Twisters", etc. can cause "Earthbound Immortal" monsters to destroy themselves. Cards like "Field Barrier" or "Malefic Stardust Dragon" can be used to protect a Field Spell Card from being destroyed. Cards that cause the Field Spell Card to leave the field without destroying it (such as "Shaddoll Dragon" and "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer") are still a threat even with "Field Barrier". This can cause additional problems, as "Field Barrier" prevents a new Field Spell Card being played while it is active. See also *Card Rulings:Earthbound Immortal Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Category:TCG and OCG archetypes